Drink My Blood, Now Fall In Love
by SoSuke40
Summary: Takuma can't get enough of my blood, especially tonight. But for once, he wants me to drink his blood. I'd never done such a thing before. But, from the way he's looking at me, I'd say he wants something more… Rated M for second chapter!


**Title: Drink My Blood, Now Fall In Love**

**Summary: Takuma can't get enough of my blood, especially tonight. But for once, he wants me to drink his blood. I'd never done such a thing before. But, from the way he's looking at me, I'd say he wants something more…**

**Author: Sosuke40**

**Date: 30/06/13**

**Characters: Takuma Ichijo x Me!**

**Anime: Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc from Vampire Knight, although, I honestly wish I did.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Drink My Blood**

This was the eighth time tonight and to be honest, I was surprised that he wasn't full yet.

Feeling something warm and moist glide across the sensitive skin on the left side of my neck, I shuddered.

I knew what was coming.

That's when he paused and retracted to look into my eyes.

He was searching for affirmation within a sea of deep chocolate.

"Is it okay to…? I mean, this is the seventh-"

"Eighth…"

"Eighth time I have asked you for your blood. I do feel as though you're only agreeing to this just for my own pleasure." Emerald eyes were downcast and his expression was distant, lost, _conflicted._

With my thumb and forefinger, I grasped his chin and tilted his head upwards, forcing him to look into my eyes.

"Takuma… it's okay to drink my blood." I whispered, holding eye contact with the blonde in front of me. "I've told you. I will comply to any of your demands, respond to any question and risk my own life for yours."

That's when his expression softened dramatically and his tight grip on the bed sheets loosened.

"You tell me that every time, yet I feel relieved every time. I wonder why that is…" Takuma trailed off mysteriously, leaving me in a curious state. "In any case…"

Without warning, I was pushed onto my back and I felt a warm presence resting gently on my stomach.

"T-Takuma…!" I choked out, suddenly panicked. This may've been the eighth time, but I wasn't used to such spontaneity.

"Relax… I won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered, his warm minty breath dancing into my left ear. At his request, my body sagged into the bed in a strong attempt to relax.

I continued to feel his damp muscle trail over my neck, moistening the flesh.

My eyes began to close as it became extremely relaxing for me.

Then I felt it; the initial pain of sharp fangs piercing my neck.

"T-Takuma-senpai, that hurts!" I cried out, my fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly, as though I couldn't let go.

Long and slender fingers found my own, gently pried them from the sheets and laced through my own.

My brow was furrowed tightly, my back was arched, my mouth hung open as though silently screaming.

"Sen…pai…" I whispered, before feeling extremely dizzy.

I felt that familiar muscle consume the escaping blood and close the open wounds.

The presence seemed to disappear and as a result, I felt cold and almost lonely.

Not many were aware of this, but I had come to depend on Takuma Ichijo in more ways than just one.

I didn't just rely on him in combat against Level E's but I relied on him if I needed something to be done or if I needed assistance with something.

Somewhere along the lines, we had crossed the border between friends and boyfriend/girlfriend.

When that happened, neither of us know.

All we know is that despite us being in the land of intimate relationship, nothing has changed.

Excluding the blood consumption; that did not happen before the boundary dissolved.

I exhaled slowly, opening my eyes slowly to see the blonde leaning over me, concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" Takuma gently ran a hand down my cheek, caressing it slightly to comfort me. "You seem to be rather light-headed."

"You can tell?" I asked in amazement, my eyes widening slightly. "Is that your power?!"

Ichijo chuckled, his perfect white teeth glinting in the light.

It was a rather mesmerising and blinding sight.

"It's not my own power, no. All Vampires are capable of tasting what the other is feeling. Nobles and Purebloods have more sensitive taste buds than others. Which means, you are capable of doing this." He leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder, grinning.

"Really? I wouldn't know." I felt my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.

"What do you mean by that?" The green eyed beauty whispered against the right side of my neck.

"I've never consumed any real blood, so I have no idea what the experience is like. I guess that makes me strange…" My fingers twiddled mindlessly and I looked up to the ceiling to avoid whatever disapproving stare the other may have.

"Oh my… This is quite surprising." I chewed my lip mindlessly, waiting for another part of his response. "But that doesn't make you strange at all! It just means you haven't had the chance."

I'd had plenty of chances; my mother, my father, my younger sisters, my older brother.

All of these were perfect opportunities, but as soon as my fangs were barely touching their throats, my red eyes calmed to a deep chocolate and the desire to drink blood suddenly became a desire to throw up.

Yes… I am an Aristocrat that becomes ill at the sight of blood. What a joke.

"I think…" Ichijo sat up, pulling me with him and clasped my hands in his tightly. "This is the perfect time. So please, drink."

Two pale hands were removing the top half of his uniform, first the jacket, then the waistcoat, the tie and the shirt.

I gaped at how utterly perfect this blonde teenager could be.

His arms were perfectly shaped and muscular, his chest was hard and broad, his stomach looked rock-hard with muscle and lastly… he had a 'V'.

He saw me staring at him and chuckled nervously.

"W-What is it? Is something the matter?" He asked, as he twiddled with a stray strand of pale hair nervously.

"Nothing Senpai, it is not important." Regardless I continued to stare at this work of art.

The longer I stared at his flawlessly sculpted body, the more nervous he became.

He started to unconsciously cover himself up with his large yet soft hands, feeling self-conscious.

"P-Please stop looking at me. Just drink… drink my blood." Takuma leaned over me again, turning his head to face the white framed window.

I moved my head towards his neck presented to me and felt my eyes shine a bright red colour.

Two certain teeth began to ache slightly and a strange pulsating feeling appeared in my gums.

I was wanted – no, _yearned_ for Takuma's blood.

I could only imagine that it was sweet, hot and extremely satisfying, unlike what I imagine the others' blood to taste like – bitter, sour and almost indigestible.

I ran a hand over the spot that had interested me the most.

The pulsating spot that looked like it was waiting for me to take all it has to offer.

I could feel hands grip onto my waist and hold tightly, as though eager to continue.

"Don't wait any longer!" He suddenly said, far louder than he and I were expecting. "Please, I'm a patient man, but this…" Again, he trailed off and only one word popped into my head at that point. **Cute.**

He stared at me and opened his mouth again to say something but was silenced immediately as I held my index finger against his soft pink lips.

"Shh." I hushed gently, smiling slightly. "No more."

I heard a slight whimper of anticipation then felt a pair of fangs nip the end of my finger, causing me to wince a little.

I heard a vague sucking sound as Takuma engulfed a section of my right hand with his mouth.

His warm, wet, expert mouth…

I shuddered slightly at the thoughts that had entered my mind.

_He's so experienced with his mouth that it's almost… sexy. Almost like he's asking for something. But… it can't be what I think it is. Can it?_

"Hey…" A soft voice called, snapping me from my thoughts. "Come on. Let's do this."

I swallowed slowly as I watched his tongue complete its job by swirling it around the tip and releasing said finger with a light 'pop'.

_So, _I thought, _if I do drink his blood… where will that take me? Will we go somewhere we haven't been before? Will our relationship continue to get better or will it deteriorate? What should I do? Takuma… tell me… please…_


End file.
